The Story of a Ghost and a Huntress
by Mera4eva
Summary: Sit back and read the story of the ghost and huntress. What happens when Vlad is trying to clone Danny again? Will Danny be able to protect his secrets from Valerie? No PP
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction! I really hope you guys like it, and please review, favorite, and follow! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters *uncontrollable tears* **

* * *

Valerie POV:

"Ugh."

I finally had some time to relax. Ever since that stupid ghost kid and "his" dog ruined my life by destroying Axion Labs causing my dad to lose his job and for me to become a social outcast, I became a ghost hunter seeking revenge. And as if ghost hunting wasn't hard enough, I had to take a job at the Nasty Burger to help with money. At least I got promoted to cashier, and no longer had to wear that disgusting costume.

"Valerie! I'm about to leave for work in a few. If you're hungry, dinner is on the stove." My dad thankfully got his job back in Axion Labs. It didn't pay as much as before, but at least we were getting some money in.

I didn't really even care much about being rich anymore. Becoming lower middle class gave me an opportunity to learn who my friends were and weren't. Dash, Paulina, And Kwan were not my friends. Not now, not ever. I still talked to Star, but it wasn't the same as before. I made new friends though. Ironically, they were the same kids I used to make fun of when I was an A-Lister. Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley have all welcomed me with open arms!

Well okay Tucker welcomed me with open arms. Danny and Sam weren't really into the whole "being friends with the girl who taunted us" thing. Danny eventually gave into getting along with me, and now he's the person I'm closest to. Sam still didn't like me, and now I'm starting to believe it was because she was jealous of Danny and I becoming closer. Oh well. For some weird reason Tucker seemed to not like me either. My only guess was that he was also jealous. I guess it is kind of messed up that Danny and I like each other. Tucker_ is_ Danny's best friend, and he _did _have his eye on me first.

It doesn't matter anymore though. I had to break things off with Danny when I realized my little "hobby" might put him in danger. He looked so torn apart, and I wish he knew this was for the best. I just couldn't let him know about my extracurricular. He would try to help me, but that would defeat the purpose of ending our "relationship". Besides, I knew he and Sam would eventually get together. Anyone and anything could predict that.

I never really had anytime to delve on my relationship with Danny, because I was always either doing schoolwork, working at the Nasty Burger, or-

_Beep! Beep!_

"Or hunting ghosts." _Sigh._ I jumped off my bed, and I was instantly covered in my red and black ghost-hunting suit.

I was relieved that my dad already left for work. He knew about my ghost hunting thanks to the bane of my existence, but he definitely didn't condone it. I didn't understand why, because I was helping keep this town safe. Yeah I could get hurt or die, but I also could get hurt and die being one the innocent people who mind their own business getting attacked by ghosts. Which is better- getting hurt not making a difference, or getting hurt saving people from danger? I vote on the latter. So I was still going to fight ghosts no matter what the consequences were. My dad had nothing to worry about; I was practically a pro already!

I hopped out of my window, and called forth my board. Looking at the tracker, I moved forward in the direction of the dot. Surprisingly there was only one dot, and he wasn't moving. Usually I saw Phantom fighting some other ghost, but I guess if this dot was Phantom he was causing mayhem on his own today.

The tracker led to me to the Amity Park Mall. I remembered that Danny, Sam, and Tucker were coming here after hanging out at the Nasty Burger. They never actually told me, I just became accustomed to eavesdropping on their conversations. Of course I couldn't hear everything, and sometimes when I could hear them again they said weird things that I couldn't quite explain or decode. I missed hanging out with them even though Danny was the only one who accepted me. I still had a little hope though, since I caught him staring at me. My heart started doing somersaults for about five seconds after, and then I was depressed all over again thinking about how I never would be close to Danny again.

However my thoughts and feelings about Danny vanished, and formed into pure animosity once my ghost tracker started vibrating furiously. (I always put my tracker on vibrate when I get closer to the ghost so they don't know I'm on to them.) I was very confused. I couldn't see any ghost, but according to my tracker the ghost was so close I was literally on him. And maybe…. I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's POV:

Ok, Valerie was all up in my grill. I wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or scared. Of course the way Valerie kept shifting around trying to look for a ghost was making me lean towards annoyed. That kind of tickled, and I hate being tickled.

"Hehe." I _really_ hate being tickled.

"Huh? Show your face ghost! I have an ecto gun, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Valerie kept firing the gun in every direction, causing the mall to notice her and take off in frenzy.

_Look who's the bad guy now._ At least I wasn't the one destroying the mall.

Valerie let out a very frustrated, borderline inhuman growl. "Where are you ghost?! When I find you I'm gonna-"

Then Valerie started staring at me, and I actually started getting a little nervous. How could she possibly see me? I wasn't sure. I was still invisible, so she shouldn't have been able to see me.

All thoughts ended when she started coming at me. Or through me. I turned around, and I realized she was never looking at me. She was going to Danielle. I didn't know whether she was going to attack Dani or not. I mean she did help me save her after all, and because of her human half I don't think she'll ever try to hurt her. Still, I had to watch out.

"Dani? What are you doing back here? Are you in danger? Is it Plasmius?" Valerie started questioning Dani.

"I came to see Danny. There's something wrong, and he's the best person to solve the problem." Dani answered Valerie, eyes wandering.

Valerie's eyes narrowed. "Is he here?"

Dani continued to look around. "I'm not sure. My ghost sense keeps going off, so something must be here."

"So you're not the one setting off my tracker?"

"I may be a part of it, but I'm not the only ghost here." Dani grew impatient. "Look, if you don't mind I don't think Danny's here so I'm just gonna go."

"What's wrong?"

Dani stood uneasily, avoiding eye contact with Valerie. "I wanna talk to Danny first. Sorry, but you kinda almost assisted in my murder."

"That was before I knew you were half human! I'm not a murderer!" Valerie looked away, and clutched her ecto gun tighter. "Also before I knew Vlad was Plasmius, and I was just his pawn."

Dani's eyes widened, and she was about to say something before I cut her off.

"You know about Plasmius?"

Valerie spun around and pointed her ecto gun at me. "Ghost!"

"Hey! I thought we were, ya know, cool! Buddies! Pals! Amigos!"

"You thought wrong," Valerie said before continued to blast at me.

Dani flew in front of me, and Valerie stopped firing shots.

"Guys please stop! Valerie I thought you said you weren't a murderer!" Dani tried to defend me, but I realized I had to keep her quiet before she revealed too much.

"Phantom's a ghost, kid. He's already dead, and free for me to shoot! Now would you please move! My patience with you is thinning half _ghost_," Valerie spat a Dani.

"But Danny is-"

I had to say something before Danielle finished that sentence. "She's right! I mean I'm already dead, so technically it's not murder!" I shot Dani a look hoping she would get the message. No such luck.

"I'm confused. Whatever, Danny I have to tell you something! And it's about Vlad." Dani rushed out.

At the sound of that my heart dropped. _Doesn't this guy ever know when to take a break?_ "What's going on Dani?"

"When I was in his lab I saw another…clone. He's still trying Danny!"

"Clone?"

Ignoring Valerie, I sank to the ground and buried my head in my arms. What was wrong with this fruit-loop? He seriously needed to find a cat or two.

"Ahem! Clone?" Valerie pressed.

"He's trying to make another clone of Danny!" Dani rushed over to Valerie with the news. I seriously did need to work on keeping her quiet.

"Another?" Valerie looked towards me. "He's done this before?"

_ Sigh._ "Yes."

"Why does he wanna clone you? Why would anyone want another you running around?"

"Hey!" Dani and I yelled simultaneously. (What? I'm failing so Jazz is helping me with English.)

"Vlad wants me to be his evil apprentice, but since I'm too hard to get he's gone to extreme measures." I scrunched my face up at the thought. Vlad really _is_ a crazed up fruit-loop. One desperate, crazed up fruit-loop.

"Were any of them successful?"

Dani and I just stayed quiet at that question.

"Come on, I want answers! I can help you! I will help you! Lord knows I don't want another you."

Dani and I looked at eachother at Valerie's request.

_Sigh._ "Okay. Vlad made one sort of successful clone, but… it didn't turn out exactly how he wanted it to."

"What happened to the clone," Valerie pressed.

"It…it was…unstable." That's all I would give her, and I was glad when she stopped pressing the issue. I still had a feeling this conversation was far from over though.

Valerie put away her ecto gun and started to fly away. She looked back and Dani and me.

"Well? Let's kick some Plasmius butt!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been a while since I've updated, but I've had a bit of writer's block. I'll try to get the next chapter in soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Valerie's POV:

Once Dani and Phantom stopped gawking at me, they finally followed. They ended up taking the lead, but they took an unfamiliar route to Vlad's mansion than I was used to. It was an understatement to say that I was surprised when we approached Fenton Works.

"You guys should be careful when passing. These people are ghost hunters," I warned. "But then again, they're not that good. Still, I would-"

I was cut short when they phased through the walls of Fenton Works. _Well then. I guess they're not even the littlest bit afraid. _Why were they even going inside of Fenton Works in the first place? I guess I would have to question them about it.

First question; how do I get in?

I slowly approached the part of the wall Phantom and Dani phased through. "Um guys? I kinda don't have ghost powers. That means I can't phase through stuff. Guys? Ya there?"

I waited for about a minute before deciding I would have to knock on the door. The problem with that was I'd have to explain to the Fentons what I was doing here, and I didn't want to involve them. Then again, I guess sneaking into their house, and then getting caught wasn't any better. If anything, it was worse.

_Sigh._ Off to the door it was. I had to come with some sort of excuse. Whispering to myself, I said, "Hey! Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Danny and I have a project together!" or, "Hey Danny! I…yeah I've got nothing." I stood at the front door for about another minute or so, trying to generate an excuse.

Then I was just pulled through the front door.

Like, literally right through the front freaking door. _Shiver._ I didn't know how ghosts could just phase through things like that. It left a lingering tingling sensation through me. At first it was kind of exciting, but then it just got annoying.

"Why do I feel like this?!" I demanded, but all Phantom and Dani did was shrug.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I guess we just got used to it," Dani supplied.

"Whatever. The Fentons must not be here right now." I suddenly remembered my surroundings. These ghosts should consider themselves lucky no one's here right now to blast them into oblivion. "Do you guys not comprehend the words _ghost hunters, _or do you just not care?!"

"We just don't care," Dani answered.

_Blink. _Wow.

"They're not that good at capturing ghosts, so…" Phantom shrugged.

"They're really not good. I mean, they can't even catch a ghost living under their own roof!" Phantom's eyes started to widen at Dani's words.

Huh. _That was the same thing I said. _Only…Dani made it seem as if it were actually happening.

"Danny's a prime ex-" Phantom covered Dani's mouth and phased she and him down into the lab before she could finish her sentence.

But it was already too late. It was then my turn to widen my eyes at Dani's words.

_Phantom's stowing away_ _at the Fenton's?! Ugh, ghost! _Okay, any ounce of trust I had for Phantom vanished.

* * *

Danny's POV:

"Okay, we seriously need to have a little talk!"

Dani wasn't fooling anyone with those gigantic angel eyes. "What?"

"What are you doing?! You can't just go around carelessly spilling people's secrets! You've been doing it all day!" I was heated.

Dani held up her gloved hand. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Ugh! You're carelessly spilling my secret to Valerie!" I was so frustrated. I then felt the need to mock her. I placed my hands on my hips, and spoke in an annoyingly shrill voice. " 'But you've been trying to murder Danny who's a half ghost by the way! Oh and FYI he's also Danny Fenton! I personally think you should waste him right now!'"

Dani's eyes dangerously narrowed. "I do not sound like that! Ugh! I didn't know okay! She knows my secret! I assumed she knew yours too! Why do you even keep it a secret from her anyway? You obviously like her!"

"I keep it a secret, because she would-"

"Step back ghost!" Valerie had come down into the basement, her ecto-gun readily pointed at Danny.

Danny turned his now annoyed eyes on Dani. "She would do _that."_

"Um, how much of that did you hear anyway?" Had she heard too much? My life was coming to an end way too soon.

"I caught bits and pieces, but enough. You don't have to worry about keeping your little secret from me anymore though. It's too late, because I already know what it is!" Valerie took a step towards me.

"This is all your fault!" Ok so maybe Valerie wouldn't have known exactly what the secret was if I hadn't mocked Dani, indirectly telling Valerie my secret myself. But… it was Dani's fault, because she provoked me in the first place.

Dani just rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Even though its not my mess I'll help you clean it up." She turned to Valerie. "Look Valerie, whatever you think you know is…wrong."

"Wow! If I ever need a lawyer, I'm looking for you!" I said in fake awe. It was then my turn to roll my eyes.

Valerie stepped towards me again. "Oh you're gonna need a lawyer. Or maybe I can just waste you first." Then Valerie seemed to have an idea. "Or I give you to the Fentons so _they _can waste you!"

"Ok, I came up with many scenarios for what might've happened when you found out my secret. That wasn't one of them. That's actually kind of sick and cruel." I made a face. "Besides they would never waste me! I know! I think. I…hope."

Valerie stepped closer, and then she had me backed up against a wall. "Oh I know they would waste you! Or at least experiment on you. I'm sure they wouldn't take kindly to ghosts living in their house behind their backs!" Valerie seemed to look triumphant, waiting for surrender.

Dani and I just stared for a few seconds. "Oh. Yeah. Totally. Whatever."

* * *

Valerie's POV:

_Blink._ Wow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review, favorite, follow, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Valerie POV:

_Blink._ Wow.

" 'Oh. Yeah. Totally. Whatever?' No! Ugh! You frustrate me!" I couldn't believe him. I just couldn't.

I caught Dani shoot a blast of ectoplasm towards Phantom's butt. _Hehe. _That brought thoughts to my mind. _Wait. Ew, Valerie! What am I thinking? Focus!_

"Ow! Uh, I mean…Ah! Oh, please oh great one! I…beg of you…do not turn me in! Seriously."

Dani and I rolled our eyes. "Well, I think I know what you weren't in your past life. A good actor."

Dani hid a snicker behind her gloved hand.

"Ha ha. Just saying, everything she says about me reflects right back to you." Phantom smirked once Dani stopped snickering to shoot him a glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was so freaking confused. And frustrated. Confused and frustrated.

"Um…well uh…Dani is my…cousin of course…and we kind of grew up together. We come from the same back ground, and we were raised the same. And acting does not run in the family."

I raised my eyebrow. "I don't know about it not running in the family, but it certainly does not run in your veins. I'm not buying your story Phantom."

Dani heaved a sigh. "Oh come on Danny! Just tell her! She wont try to destroy you!"

"Not now Danielle! This is grown up stuff." Phantom's attention left me to reprimand his cousin.

Dani scoffed. "You're only two years older than me! Gosh, you sound like your sister."

_Sister? Ugh, there's another Phantom! _I didn't even know ghosts could have families. Here I am, learning so much. Yet, I'm learning so little.

Phantom looked slightly offended. "I do not sound like my sister! She's almost as crazy as my parents, and can't catch a single ghost like them either."

"She caught _you_ just fine. What does that say about you?" Dani retorted.

"Oh my goodness, you're annoying me. No, I'm not going to tell Valerie!"

Wow. It was like I wasn't even there.

"I'm sorry Danny. I don't like fighting with you. Keep your stupid secret." Dani hugged Phantom.

At first Phantom seemed taken aback, but then he hugged back. "Thanks."

They seemed to remember that I was in the same room, and stared at me. "So…look I'll tell you later. But, honestly right now my secret is not what we need to be worrying about. It's Vlad and his freaking clones."

I accepted this. "You said he wants you to be his apprentice? Ok, well why doesn't he just get another ghost? What makes you so special? Sorry, but I'm aware you're not the most powerful ghost."

Dani opened her mouth, but then closed it quickly. She looked almost as frustrated as I felt.

"Vlad thinks of me as his…son kind of. He hates my dad, and is in love with my mother. And…we're…more alike than you think." Phantom paused before adding, "Don't think too deeply on that."

"Mom, dad, sister, cousin? Next you're gonna tell me you have a kid!" This new knowledge really got to me.

Dani looked thoughtful. "Well…depending on how you look at it…"

All I could do was stare at Phantom like a deer in headlights.

"Ew! No! No! Danielle, don't even think about it! No!" Phantom was grossed out. And I couldn't even enjoy it. All I could think about was Phantom having a kid. He was fourteen, right? At least he was physically. Who knows how many years he's been floating around?

"Hey! You think I want _you_ as a father? I'd rather be the daughter of Mr. Fenton." Dani smirked as she said that, probably to annoy Phantom.

But Phantom only smirked. "Well…"

"Oh." Dani looked like she'd definitely been defeated in a battle. Too bad I was too stupid to understand.

Why would Dani be Phantom's daughter? Maybe I misunderstood that. But first, "Why would Dani be your daughter?"

"Ugh, questions. Questions. Questions. Why can't you just accept 'not enough information'?" Phantom was annoyed with me? The feeling was mutual.

"Because I'm not mindless! Just tell me!" You know that level of frustration where you feel like crying? I was entering it. Nope, I already entered it.

"Wow. Chicks are emotional. And they call guys hormonal?" I could tell Phantom was uncomfortable, but I was pissed.

"I am not emotional, I'm just frustrated! I don't even care anymore, I should just leave." I didn't want to deal with the secrecy anymore, but I couldn't leave. I desperately wanted to get my revenge on Masters, even if it was helping Phantom.

"Don't leave Valerie! We need you!" Dani big, ember eyes bored their holes into mine while she grabbed me tightly around the waist. Why was a twelve year old that freaking strong?

"Vlad tried to clone me before." Phantom didn't meet my eyes, but he finally seemed to be opening up.

"The one successful clone he made wasn't what he wanted. He wanted a son, but somehow he ended up making a girl. It didn't help that she was also unstable." Phantom gave a nervous smile. "So yeah, I guess you could say Dani's my daughter." His smile vanished. "But please don't! If anything she's my little sister."

"But…are you half…?" Great. Way to make me feel guilty.

"No! Umm that was one of Dani's imperfections." Phantom looked away. "Anyway, we need to get out of here."

For some reason, I couldn't believe him. Maybe it was because I was smarter than the average person. Maybe it was because of my acute intuition skills. Or maybe it was just because he was in dire need of acting lessons.

* * *

**I hope you absolutely LOVED this chapter! Also if you have any ideas you would like to add, feel free to review them! I would love your help!**


End file.
